


Want a Treat?

by SebastianM



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Puppy Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianM/pseuds/SebastianM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece for user ClassyFangirl. She wanted some puppy play with Newt so here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want a Treat?

Hannibal frowned for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Newt, with whom he had struck up a casual arrangement not long ago, had been extra annoying all day, and it was finally wearing away the last bit of Hannibal's patience and mercy. And, if you knew Hannibal Chau, you knew that this was a dangerous situation for the kaiju-covered scientist. 

At the moment, Newt was babbling nonstop about some obscure detail of kaiju biology, and he kept getting irritatingly close to knocking over several expensive pieces of equipment. 

Without a sound, Hannibal strode over to Newt, grasped his upper arm, and dragged him toward the bedroom. 

Newt yelped, struggling against Hannibal's grip. "Woah! What's going on, man? What's up?" He stumbled along behind Hannibal, practically falling every other step until they got into Hannibal's bedroom, which could have belonged to no one other than the red-clad man with its abundance of reds and golds and flashy decorations. 

Hannibal yanked Newt around to hold him in front of him. "You have been getting on my last nerve today, kid," he said, a low growl building under his words. "All day long you have been moving a hundred miles an hour and generally being a pain in my ass. So," he said, and nearly smiled at how Newt's eyes widened, "I think you need a time out to get yourself under control."

A faint blush crept over Newt's cheeks, and he swallowed hard before asking, "What did you have in m-mind?" 

Now Hannibal smirked. He let go of Newt and took a step back. "Strip."

Hannibal was sure he had never seen someone get naked as fast as Newt did, but he certainly wasn't complaining when the last piece of clothing dropped from Newt's ink-scrawled skin. For a minute he just stood there, soaking in his boy's soft, colorful skin and how he fidgeted under the bigger man's stare. "Good," Hannibal said. "Stay." 

He kept Newt's particular toys in the top drawer of a nearby dresser and, after a bit of rummaging, he returned with one of Newt's favorites: his collar and leash. Simple, black with red stitching, and comfortable even in during the most intense fucking. Perfect.

Newt gulped when he spotted it, his blush racing to cover his neck and chest as Hannibal neared him. "Oh, so that's what you had in mind," he said, a nervous laugh pattering out of his throat.

"Hush." Hannibal clicked the collar around Newt's neck before clipping the leash to it and giving a little tug. "You've been a bad boy, kid," he said. "Isn't that right?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir, I've been a bad boy." His cock twitched, almost fully hard now. 

"And what happens to bad boys?" He wrapped the leash twice around his hand and led Newt to the colossal bed in the center of the room. 

"They get punished, sir," Newt said, eyes trained on Hannibal's face. He kept wetting his lips and biting them like he had so much he wanted to say but was trying so hard to restrain himself. 

"That's right." Hannibal put one of his wide, calloused hands on Newt's back and pushed him forward so he wound up bent over the edge of the bed, fingers curling in the bedspread. "What a lovely ass," he said, running his hand over the bare flesh before him, watching how Newt shivered and tightened his grip on the covers. "I think twenty ought to do you for now. Any misbehaving and you get more. That understood?"

"Yes, sir," Newt said, pressing his cheek to the bed and tensing his body. 

"Good boy." Hannibal ran his hand down Newt's back, ass, and the tops of his thighs before bringing his hand back and letting it crack against his right cheek.

Newt jumped, biting off a gasp. 

"You know better than to go running around my shop, don't you, kid?" He punctuated the question with another smack. A blazing hand print rose to surface of Newt's skin.

"Yes, sir!" Newt shifted his hips, his erection rubbing against the bed in his need. 

"You could have broken something," he said. Now he popped his hand against Newt's other cheek, and the little man nearly jumped out of his skin at the force behind it. "You could have gotten yourself hurt." Another smack.

"I'm s-sorry," Newt said, and it sounded like he was already tearing up at the humiliation of being a grown man bent over the bed and getting spanked and chastised like a child.

"What was that?" Another, harder this time and on the same spot as before.

"I'm sorry, sir!" The building tears were almost audible in Newt's voice, and he clung tighter to the bed. "I'm sorry, sir. Please forgive me. I'll be a good boy. I promise."

"I know you will," Hannibal said, switching to the other cheek and softening the blow a bit. "Or else your punishment will be worse than this."

Newt hid his face in the bedspread, sniffling and shifting on his feet from the aching hardness between his legs. He stayed that way while Hannibal finished up and then rubbed his hand over the sore spots for a moment. He didn't even resist as Hannibal eased him onto the bed and stretched him out on his back. And he only looked mildly nervous when the larger man leashed him and tied his hands to the headboard. 

"You stay there," Hannibal said. "I've got a couple more things to get." He ruffled Newt's hair and retreated to the dresser. When he presented his new toys to Newt, the younger man curled his toes and chewed his bottom lip. Hannibal had a cock ring in one hand and a butt plug and bottle of lube in the other. 

"Don't want you getting off just yet," he said, sliding the ring around Newt's cock, which had already started leaking precome. 

Newt groaned, throwing back his head against the pillows and closing his eyes.

"None of that now," Hannibal said, slapping Newt's thigh lightly. "You want to make tonight last don't you? Now," he said, grabbing Newt's legs and spreading him open, "let's get you ready." 

He covered two fingers in lube and pushed first one and then the other into Newt's entrance, being sure to go slow so the plug wouldn't hurt as much going in. He stretched and fingered Newt until he was gasping and shaking, sweat rolling off his face and neck. 

"I think you're as ready as you're ever gonna be, kid." He eased the plug into Newt's wet, greedy hole, keeping his eyes on the other man's face in case it caused any pain. But it slotted in perfectly, and Newt moaned at the full feeling. 

"Well," Hannibal said, clapping his hands together, "I've got some work to take care of so you wait here." He got off the bed, holding back a laugh at Newt's bulging eyes and gaping mouth.

"What?" he asked. "You're just gonna leave me like this?" He jerked at the restraints, his blush deepening with every second. "Are you serious?"

"You ever known me not to be serious, kid?" He wiped his hands on a silk handkerchief before tucking it away. "No, you're gonna wait for me here and be a good boy. Or else you won't get your treat when I come back." He flashed Newt a smile full of gold teeth. "And you wouldn't want that would you?"

He can practically hear Newt groaning even when he closes the door and walks over to one of his body guards, a tall man with a shock of red hair and sea serpent tattoo snaking down his neck and right arm. 

"In fifteen minutes," Hannibal said, "I want you to go in there."

 

\---------

 

Exactly fifteen minutes later, when Newt thought he would surely die from how bad his cock was aching, the door opened.

"Finally, Hannibal," he said, sitting up a bit. "It feels like I've been here for years." His voice died in his throat, though, when he realized it was not Hannibal but one of the body guards (Lawrence? No, Lex. That's right. Stupid name.). 

"Hey, little man," Lex said, pulling up a chair near the bed. "Boss wanted me to come keep an eye on you while he took care of some business." His eyes raked up and down Newt's naked body, eating up every detail.

Newt squirmed, flushing all over again and doing his best to hide his straining erection from this guy. "I don't think I'm going anywhere, you cement-for-brains." He tugged at his restraints, anger pricking his voice.

Lex clucked his tongue against the back of his teeth, shaking his head. "Now that wasn't very nice, was it? Boss told me I ought to make sure you know how to behave yourself. Or else you won't get your 'treat' when he gets back." He grinned, and Newt nearly died of embarrassment right there.

"Unbelievable," he said, dropping his head back. 

They sat there for a few minutes, before Lex eased closer to Newt and traced a finger down his jaw. Newt fought the urge to jerk his head away, worried about what punishment that would entail. Instead he focused on opening himself to Lex's surprisingly gentle touch. He moved from Newt's jaw to his neck, chest, stomach, hip, and finally he paused at Newt's cock and the ring there.

"Look's like someone's got you all trussed up, huh?" He gave the ring a little twist, and Newt moaned from deep in his chest. Lex moved his hand to Newt's cock, stroking slowly at first before pumping it harder and harder.

Newt twisted and groaned under his hand. "Please," he said. "Please, I'm gonna die, man. Give me a break."

"Yeah, Lex, I think he's had enough for now."

Newt's head snapped up, and he nearly cried for joy at seeing Hannibal at the other end of the room. "Hannibal, man, am I glad to see you! I've been good. I promise. Ask him." He nodded toward Lex.

"That true?" Hannibal asked, striding up to the side of the bed.

"Yep." Lex nodded, sitting back in his chair. "Been a perfect angel." He winked at Newt and laughed at how quickly a blush covered the scientist's face.

"Then maybe I ought to finally reward him." Hannibal shucked his clothes, folding them and setting them aside. Lex remained seated.

"Uh," Newt said. "Is he just gonna stay there then?"

"Why? You embarrassed for me to fuck you in front of someone else?" Hannibal climbed onto the bed, teasing the butt plug and smiling at the way Newt shivered.

"I'd hate to miss this," Lex said. He looked at Hannibal. "He's absolutely adorable, boss."

"Damn right he is." He pulled the plug out and tossed it aside. "Oh you are definitely ready, kid," he said, teasing his fingers around Newt's gaping, slick hole.

"Look at how wet he is," Lex said, shifting his seat so he could get a good look. "He's practically spilling out onto the bed. What a greedy little boy."

Newt whimpered, face burning like someone had aimed a spotlight right at him. He didn't know if he was more embarrassed or turned on (both, he figured, both sounds right). "P-please, Hannibal," he said, just about a murmur. 

"What was that, babe? You'll have to speak up." He pushed his fingers in a little harder.

"Please, fuck me, sir," Newt said, eyes shut tight. "Please, sir, I need your big cock in my ass. Please fuck me."

"How polite," Lex said.

Hannibal nodded. "Okay, kid, okay. But first." He slipped the cock ring off, and Newt looked ready to go limp from relief. "There we go. Bet that feels better."

"Better watch out, boss. He's liable to cover you once he cums."

"I think I can handle it." And with that, Hannibal, slid into Newt, going hard and fast from the start. He gripped Newt all over, leaving bruises all over and slamming him into the wall of pillows behind him. Newt moaned and thrusted with him, trembling all over like he might explode into a million pieces. 

Of course, he didn't last long, spilling out onto his own stomach in a matter of moments, Hannibal following shortly after. 

"Good boy," he said, running a hand through Newt's hair as he reached for a towel and dismissed Lex. "Good boy."

 

\-----------

 

The next day Newt had to pass some papers and reports to Lex, though he was loathe to look at the man again after the previous night. He found him quickly and handed over the information as soon as possible.

"Thanks, man," Lex said, nodding. 

Newt nodded and turned to leave but, just then, Lex smacked his ass and said, "Good boy," just loud enough for Newt to hear. He yelped and scurried off to yell at Hannibal, face burning bright.


End file.
